I'm not the black sheep
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: England doesn't like being called the black sheep of Europe but what happens at a world meeting when he get's in a fight with his older brother. He storms out leaving Scotland to be the representative of all of the UK. It's not that bad kinda fluffy kinda sad Idk. Scotland and England being brothers. Ireland included.
1. I'm not the black sheep

I just wanted to write a story with the Kirkland brothers, I really like stories where Scotland bullies England and makes fun of him (It has a happy ending? I swear) but this is probably really OOC. Warning: I'm not Scottish, I don't know how to write his accent I just did my best using online resources, sorry if things are hard to understand and I don't mean to offend anyone if I do. Slight human name nick names are used. I don't know at this point, this is really crappy but I wanted to post it anyways because I haven't been able to find that many fanfictions with the Kirkland brothers in it. I guess please enjoy, I might rewrite/redo this story in the future. Please leave a review if you enjoyed or wanna tell me off Idk I know this story is pretty crappy but the only way to improve is to make crappy stuff and get feedback. Well onto the story.

* * *

England [POV]

World meetings were always loud and obnoxious. I guess I always contributed to that by arguing. Like at the moment I argued quite loudly with France who sat next to me. At this point, I barely remembered what had started this argument.

"Of course, the black sheep of Europe at it again" I heard Scotland mutter under his breath from where he sat. I froze where I sat turning to Scotland

"What did you say?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows ignoring France for the time being.

"Ye heard me" Scotland scoffed leaning back in his chair his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance as well

"I don't think that I heard you all that correctly could you repeat yourself?" I snarled

"Ye know very well whit everyone be callin ye behind yer back" He scoffed rolling his eyes

"Then why don't ye man up and say it to my face" I commented imitating his accent in an offensive way

"Oh, I have na problems saying it to yer face" Scotland reprimed making fun of my accent in a similar way I did his though he struggling with the pronunciation slightly. He scoffed a scowl stretching across his lips.

"A just figured thon A'd save ye the humiliation o sayin whit everyone be thinkin" he shrugged "but if ye want tae hear it sae bad A could list it aff for ye"

"Go right on ahead" I rolled my eyes, I knew what everyone said about me behind my back but I wanted it said to my face. I wanted Scotland to say it to my face and I could tell that he knew that as well.

"not even gunna pretend that ye don know whit everyone's sayin?" he asked

"Is there a need to pretend like I don't know?" I raised one eyebrow "Or do you want me to admit it myself?"

"Oh get doun aff yer high horse Artie" Scotland rolled his eyes "A can see why people call ye the black sheep of Europe" I clicked my tongue "na ane likes the sheep thon sticks oot" he examined my face for any sort of weakness but I kept my expression hard "wad it kill ye tae be nice for once, maybe even smile a tad? Na ane likes ye Artie A don't know why maw chose ye tae be the one that represents the United Kingdom whan na one likes ye" I frowned biting my lower lip "Ah touched a nerve thare aye?"

"ye know A'm right Artie ye canae even try tae argue" he laughed

"You know what" I stood up sucking in a deep breath "If you think that you're so high and mighty, Scotland, by all means, take over for me" I didn't even give him a chance to say anything before I walked out of the room slamming the door loudly behind myself.

_"I knew what he was going to say, I knew that they didn't like me,"_ I told myself as I walked down the hallway_ "I knew what people thought of me so why am I so upset?"_ I just barely got to the front door when I heard loud footsteps run up to me.

"It hasn't even been a minute" I scoffed as I turned around knowing immediately that I was going to be greeted by the familiar red-haired A-hole that was my older brother.

"Whoa Artie A didnae expect ye tae walk oot like thon, A wis just pushin yer buttons" He insisted

"Well what you said has been said" I sighed keeping up a strong facade of anger "I know what you said was true so why don't you just take over my position then no one would have to deal with The Black Sheep of Europe" Scotland frowned

"But ye know A was just messin with ye right?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows concerned

"It didn't sound like you were messing with me" I snapped "And what does it even matter if you were or not, what you said was true" I turned back to the door sighing "I'm leaving"

"A am not gonna let ye walk oot like this" he grabbed my wrist "ye still have a meetin tae run"

"Does it matter?" I asked "I'm sure that you can run it just fine"

"Dae A have tae get North in on this?" he tightened his grip on his wrist "Dae A have tae get Wales in this too?"

"Get them involved I don't care" I scoffed "You all hate me anyways"

"As yer eldest brother, listen tae me" he snapped

"What the bloody hell could you say that hasn't already been said?"

"Na ane here hates ye Artie, A wis just teasin ye" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I tried to pull away from him but he held me tighter

"Sure didn't sound like teasing" I looked down at the floor

"Ye know thon na ane hates ye right? ye're just easy tae get angry" he laughed ruffling my hair

"It's hard to know when people are teasing you when you get called the Black Sheep of Europe all the time" I clicked my tongue trying not to let weakness show "No one likes the black sheep"

* * *

Yeah Idk this story is really crappy, I don't know how to write Scottish accents, or accents in general. It's probably really offensive sorry I don't mean to offend anyone if I did. But even though this is pretty crap I hope that you get the gist of what I was trying to write and get the gist of my idea that England doesn't like being called the black sheep of Europe and just wants to fit in. At the moment this is a one shot but I could add another chapter if enough people want it. I will probably write something similar to this in the future. I might put some more UK brothers fanfictions on my account because I really like their dynamic. Once again, this is crap. That's all I have to say for myself. If you did somehow enjoy it please leave a review or if you wanna yell at me for something I did wrong I guess you can leave a review like that as well. But as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


	2. Is loneliness a virtue?

Okay first off, I want to apologize for my ranting in the first chapter. I was feeling a bit down under the weather (Mentally wise), it was really late and I was tired. I don't know why I posted the chapter when I was feeling like that but I did anyways. Second, this is the first multi chapter story that I have posted and I kinda wanna see how long that It'll be because I have no clue it was originally going to be a one shot but I had some more ideas for it. Don't know how interesting it'll be to read but I'm trying alright. Once again, I'm not Scottish nor do I know how to write accents and if I accidentally offend anyone I didn't mean to and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure that this chapter is really bad (I have reasons this time) I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately but I got a flash of inspiration while I was in the shower today and I worked hard to write this before I went to bed. So I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review if you did and tell me if I can improve on anything with the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

England [POV]

I jerked away from Scotland pushing the door open

"There only needs to be one representative of the United Kingdom at these meetings and I'm sure that they'd be much more thrilled to have you there than me Allistor" I snapped not letting him say another word before I stormed out of the building slamming the door behind myself. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I had heard enough.

"I don't need anyone else to call me the Black Sheep of Europe if they want me there just to ridicule me and just for me to yell back then there's no use in me being there. Hell, let someone else do it. Better get more work done" I muttered to myself angrily as I made my way back to my home in London. The meeting was in England so I didn't have very far to travel. I unlocked my front door quickly and shut it behind me as I entered my house. All the lights were off and as I went into the living room I made sure to turn the light on behind me. I heard my phone ringing from my back pocket and instead of looking at it I turned it off tossing it onto the coffee table.

I walked into the kitchen looking over at the bottle of whiskey on the counter but shook my head.

"Best not to do any drinking tonight," I told myself knowing that Scotland would be over in a second as soon as that meeting was done so I didn't have long to myself. Instead, I busied myself making a cup of tea making sure to keep an eye on my watch. The meeting would be over at 4:40 so I'm sure that Scotland would be over at his quickest 4:45 unless he went to get Wales too. I scoffed at the thought, why would either of them care, I'm sure that they're all thrilled that I finally stormed out. I sat down at the island in my kitchen sipping my tea and I realized something. After all these years I had gotten used to being alone, my house was always empty of people besides me. No one ever came to visit me unless they wanted something. Even though I had gotten used to being alone I didn't like the loneliness that always tugged at my gut.

4:40

The time almost seemed to mock me as I looked down at my watch the frown of the clock hands glaring at me. I set down my teacup steam rising from the hot liquid inside of it. Even though it was my choice to storm out of the meeting I was restless with nothing to do. I never had anything planned for the day at this time because of the meetings and now I was left with nothing to do. I stood up from the island leaving the cup of tea there.

_"Maybe I'll take a nap, if Scotland does decide to show up hopefully I'll be asleep by then," _I thought to myself as I went upstairs to where my bedroom was. I didn't even bother to change into something more comfortable before I climbed into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Scotland [POV]

I hated the glares that I got. Every time that I turned my head I saw someone else glaring at me from where they sat. It was clear that they were mad at me probably for what I said to England. Anytime that I said something no one argued, but no one agreed either. I was barely acknowledged as the substitute representative for the United Kingdom. When the meeting was over I was completely and utterly relieved. I quickly gathered the notes that I had haphazardly taken, usually, any meeting that I went too I would never have taken notes. It was for England I knew that he would want them when he was in a better mood. I was relieved that no one tried to approach me on the way out. England wouldn't listen to me before and I'm sure that he wouldn't listen to me now I had to get some backup.

*Time skip: A while later*

England [POV]

I rolled over to my other side opening my eyes, as I looked over at the clock I realized that I was only asleep for 45 minutes.

_"Maybe Scotland decided not to come anyway because I'm sure that he would have woken me up," _I thought to myself as I sat up running my fingers through my hair and stretching my arms above my head. It was around dinner time so it would be a good chance to try to make something to eat. I padded down the hallway downstairs only to be greeted with four familiar heads sitting in my living room.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here and how the hell did you get into my house?" I asked sharply furrowing my eyebrows angrily

"well guid Mornin tae ye too, noticed ye sleepin an decided tae just let ye" Scotland scoffed sarcastically

"It's five in the afternoon and that doesn't explain how the hell you got into my house" I crossed my arms over my chest

"Maybe ye should take more consideration as tae when ye decide tae sleep, we neit tae talk" Scotland insisted

"We all know where you keep your spare key Arthur" Ireland spoke up finally answering my question

"Bloody hell" I swore to myself "Okay I know why Allistor is here, why are you three here?"

"He told us what happened, knew that you wouldn't listen to him" Wales interjected

"And why do you think that I would listen to any of you" I raised one eyebrow annoyed

"Because you can avoid one of us but you can't avoid all of us" Northern Ireland insisted.

* * *

Yup I hope that you can tell I have no clue where I'm going with this after the next chapter, Maybe in the middle I'll get some stroke of genius and boom awesome story but don't get your hopes up. I'm trying to get out of this slump. Once again sorry about the first chapters notes Idk what I was thinking posting a story like that. Sorry if I offended you with my attempt at writing a Scottish accent, (accents are fun to write, I like writing McCree's accent from Overwatch). Please leave a review tell me what you thought, lemme know what I can improve on in the future and as always,

With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
